


Drippin'

by runback2u



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rich Sugar Papa Jeno, Sugar Baby Renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runback2u/pseuds/runback2u
Summary: Renjun doesn't like summer, because it really isn't all that exciting if you aren't rich and don't have to work to keep your ass over water. Little does Renjun know, his suffering is about to find a pleasant end.Fic inspired by 190810 Jeno, particularly these picshere.





	Drippin'

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read hihi

Renjun had always been convinced that the only people who truly enjoyed summer were the ones who were flush with enormous funds and didn’t technically have to work a single day of their lives. And he stood by that. Especially after having scrubbed off yet another splotch of ill-odorous lobster spread from the deep navy tablecloth with the golden ornaments at its seam, which, if so much as a loose thread made itself noticeable, he’d get his head cut off for. It was the price he had to pay in order to, well, get paid. And he desperately needed to get paid.

Landing this job in itself had been a miracle in Renjun’s book. He hadn’t featured any particular signs of enthusiasm when he showed up to the interview, not really keen on faking it that day, but he supposed that perhaps the languid, “I’m actually dead inside” sort of vibe was precisely what they were looking for. He wouldn’t be surprised considering he was serving a crowd of insufferable, affluent snobs, hence confirming his point about summer being a rich people only event since the usual mortal would have to scrub toilets at the local McDonalds. Renjun supposed at least he wasn’t doing too shabby in that regard – he was serving drinks on a yacht after all.

A yacht where you’d get yelled at for positioning a glass a tad too close to the counter, but nonetheless, a yacht.

Renjun maneuvered through the crowd with swift movements, balancing a tablet mounted with a few champagne flutes on his hand while the other was angled behind his back. He spotted one of his co-workers and moved in his direction, making sure that they weren’t within their manager’s eyesight as he leaned over to the younger in passing to whisper in whose ear. 

“Lady at 5 o’clock has a breath so bad her husband always turns his head away when she speaks.”

He turned around to catch Jisung giggling upon witnessing the aforementioned scenario, and Renjun smiled at him before diving back into the sea of people dressed in tailor-made suit jackets and skin-tight gowns. Jisung and the fact that the younger never failed to laugh or get flustered at whatever Renjun would say to him genuinely had to be the sole good thing about this entire ordeal.

Or so he thought.

Renjun passed by the booths that the ones whose status exceeded simply  _ rich  _ could apparently hire, and it was then that he perceived the sound of a whistle, brusquely whipping his head towards the source to spot two young men unwound in one of these exclusive lounging areas. Both were dressed in undoubtedly high-end white tailored suits that accentuated their nice build, one of them on the more athletic side whilst the other a tad slimmer, when yet equally broad shouldered. They were sporting an artificially blonde hairdo, a look that Renjun found hard to pull off on anyone and yet the way it was styled on the both of them merely contributed to the sheer expensiveness that oozed out of every nook of their bearing and frankly – perhaps for the first time that evening, Renjun felt slightly intimidated. Particularly when the slimmer of the two appeared to be the source of the whistle, as he accompanied it by a wave of his hand, directed at Renjun. 

Renjun snapped out of his momentary stupor to walk towards their table, extending his tablet so they could each snatch a glass off it. It took less than one and a half seconds for Renjun to be reminded that he was, indeed, still serving no more than a handful of snobby bastards with too much money fueling their ego. 

“Hey, Jeno,” the one who had waved him over elbowed the man beside him, all whilst looking at Renjun with an open mouthed, brilliant smile. “This one’s a cutie.”

Renjun felt all the suppressed comments of aggravation from the entire evening rapidly accumulate in his throat. Or perhaps it was just bile. Could very well just be bile.

“Stop it, Jaemin, you’re being creepy again,” Jeno looked at Jaemin with a furrow of his brows before throwing Renjun an apologetic glance, lips pressed into a tight line. “Sorry.”

Taking a cautious step back before turning around to leave entirely, Renjun didn’t indulge the two in providing a response. He had enough on his plate, figuratively and metaphorically. Being called a “cutie” wasn’t exactly an honorable addition to the list of things grinding his gears since the beginning of this event, but at least it didn’t look like he’d lose his job over his incapability to bother at the moment. 

Although, admittedly, meeting the gaze of the latter of the two  _ did something to him _ . Nonetheless, he went about the next hours of his evening maintaining a considerable distance from that particular table. 

  
  


Renjun took a large gulp of the brisk ocean breeze as if he hadn’t just spent most of his time out on the open deck anyway, although supposedly it was a lot less clouded considering the many perfume scents that mingled with the air when he walked amongst the tight cluster of people. A small portion of the front deck was sectioned off from the crowd, a small area where the servants could catch a moment of solitude or go for a smoke, Renjun seeking out the prior. 

The event had yet to drag towards an end, which Renjun could barely taste on the tip of his tongue. His knees ached from standing for hours upon hours, and his patience ran thin, the prospect of every day of his summer (which had literally just begun) potentially looking like this evening making him push out an exasperated sigh as he leaned against the metal railing, letting his head hang low. He needed his bed. Now.

Only a few moments into having initiated the depressing course of his thoughts, he suddenly perceived the distinct smell of a cigar, and instantaneously his posture erected. He promptly turned around, fully expecting some wealthy, greasy old fuck to have snuck onto servers’ territory without a regard for any regulations (because rich people tended to disregard rules altogether, after all, they could afford to). Except, his company wasn’t  _ old _ . Or greasy, for that matter.

Definitely of wealth though.

“Sorry, must’ve scared ya.”

That was the second time Renjun heard the man apologize to him that evening. Renjun remained mum, blankly looking at the guy who was approaching the railing with steady footsteps now – a cigar propped between whose slender fingers as he now mimicked Renjun from earlier, attaching both his palms to the railing. He gazed upon the water, Renjun inconspicuously taking in his masculine side profile. 

“I wouldn’t usually intrude here, but parties like this are particularly draining.”

So he  _ did _ know this area was servers only. Renjun scoffed internally at the supposed attempt at making him pity the latter for something that could only be described as a Rich People Problem, but his expression remained neutral, and he continued studying the young man’s expensive appearance with insuppressible curiosity. He contemplated which would be more awkward – going back inside or indulging the other with his presence. 

He settled on leaving. And yet, as he turned his body to face the exit, the other spoke up anew. 

“I– Sorry, I know this is probably super uncomfortable, but uh, would you mind staying for a bit?”

He looked pitiful with the expression that was playing on his features, Renjun gave him that, but when he finally rose his voice for the first time it was only to say an impartial “I’ll get in trouble.”

“I’ll make sure you won’t,” Jeno countered, subsequently worrying on whose bottom lip.

Oh, so he could do  _ cute _ , too.

Renjun looked at him for a moment, unwavering, before turning towards the railing again. 

“Ok.”

He heard Jeno let out a sigh of what he assumed to be relief beside him, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit giddy at that. After all there was a hot, rich, broad-shouldered manifestation of his wet dreams inquiring upon his presence, so this wasn’t a complete downer to say the least. Awkward, definitely. But not entirely unwelcome. 

“I’m Jeno.”

The man extended his hand, and Renjun looked at it before his eyes wandered up to his face, reluctantly taking it.

“I know.”

Jeno looked flustered for a moment, before Renjun quickly elaborated.

“Your friend called you that.”

There was a perceivable sting in the undercurrent of the mention of this  _ friend _ , and Jeno seemed to pick up on it.

“Ah– yeah,” the man’s tongue peeked out to swipe over his bottom lip briefly, Renjun subconsciously tracking the movement with his eyes. “You’re probably tired of hearing me apologize already, but I’m really sorry about earlier.”

“Is ok.”

“He isn’t usually like that.”

“Alright.”

Something in Jeno’s gaze shifted, likely as a result of Renjun’s feigned nonchalance, but Renjun wasn’t all that keen on showing too much emotion. May have been a mixture of general spite towards the carefree and rich and an inquisitiveness in regards to how much he could push it. Jeno didn’t seem like an ill-spirited person, that much Renjun could tell, but he was certainly human too and humans usually had a limit. 

“You didn’t tell me your name,” Jeno tried with a smile, and Renjun averted his gaze.

“Renjun.”

In his peripherals Renjun could see Jeno put out his cigar and place the dead stump in a silver case which disappeared his chest pocket. He had to stop himself from letting his eyes linger on the unbuttoned bit of shirt which he hadn’t previously taken note of.

“That’s an interesting name,” he said, in the process of putting the case away. “You’re not from here, are you?”

“China,” Renjun said, gaze traveling upward again to meet Jeno’s, who appeared a tad more confident compared to a few moments ago. “But I grew up here.”

“Not the most talkative, are you?”

Renjun wanted to snort, but he refrained.

“I guess.”

“That’s ok. Can’t blame you,” he said with a smile, and Renjun wanted to punch this naive niceness out of him a little bit. 

Both their gazes wandered out to the darkness of the night and ocean, whereupon Renjun tried to zone into the sound of the waves. A few beats of silence passed between them, and for a brief instant, Renjun felt weirdly grateful. At least he got to skip out on a few more moments of work.

Or so he thought.

“Where the fuck is h– Renjun!”

Renjun’s eyes widened with habitual panic as his head whipped towards the exit where his manager stood holding the door wide open, stance alarming. Until his gaze appeared to latch onto the man beside him and he visibly deflated.

“Oh, Mr. Lee, I– apologies for the interruption.”

Renjun grimaced, brows slightly knitting in confusion as his vision fluctuated between his manager and Jeno, who appeared calm as ever.

“It’s alright. I hope you don’t mind me borrowing one of your own for a bit?”

“Absolutely not, sir. Please take your time, sir.”

Jeno shot him a grateful smile before he disappeared with a bowed pate, shutting the heavy door behind him. 

Buffering, Renjun merely stood there for a moment. Then another. And another, before he realized the true extent of discomfort at the fact that he was in the presence of someone in every sense of the word, out of his league, which was ever so amplified by the suddenly striking reality that this man could probably also get him fired if Renjun said something out of line. Renjun’s mouth opened, and closed, and then finally opened with a steady voice.

“I think it’s better if I go back to work.”

“Why, I just bought you some time?”

“I just– I don’t want to leave my co-worker alone.”

Only a partial lie.

Now Renjun could detect a slight crease digging into the space between Jeno’s eyebrows. Evidently, he couldn’t stay any longer, and so he once more turned towards the exit to make his leave merely for his wrist to be caught in a firm grip, the action in itself instilling turmoil in Renjun’s guts. He looked at Jeno with widened eyes and lips agape.

“What’s your problem with me?”

_ Ohoho _ , Renjun thought. Finally. But also,  _ oh god no _ . He really couldn’t afford to lose this job.

“I don’t have a problem. I need to get back to work.”

“You don’t need to work, and you clearly–”

“Some of us do, in fact, have to work, so would you please–”

“Ah  _ hah _ !” Jeno just about exclaimed in an almost endearingly childlike manner, making Renjun flinch just the slightest. “So you  _ do _ have a problem with me.”

“Don’t,” was all that Renjun managed to muster at that. Although he didn’t know if he meant to deny the accusation or if he was implying for Jeno not to go down that path. Clearly Jeno appeared intrigued to explore the latter.

“Is it because of Jaemin? Or because I have money? Or perhaps,” Jeno took a daring step forward, Renjun’s eyes narrowing at the action. “Because you’re attracted to me?”

Now Renjun couldn’t suppress the immediate splutter of an incredulous laugh that pushed past the seam of his lips, the air of annoyance that he had somewhat effectively kept at bay thus far just oozing out of his bearing in a continuous stream now as he rolled his eyes.

“God,  _ please _ get over yourself.”

“Oh, it has emotions,” Jeno commented, albeit with a tonality composed of both bafflement and amusement, which merely served in spurring Renjun on further. 

“I’m not an  _ it _ , and yes, yes, I certainly fucking do.”

Renjun tugged at the hold on his wrist, in vain. An indecipherable expression played on the other’s features, a hint of intrigue that instilled a mix of unsettlement and excitement in Renjun. He glowered at Jeno.

“I’ve seen you look at me, you know. I’m not oblivious.”

“Sure could’ve fooled me with how it took you four fucking years to catch that I don’t want to talk to you.”

Jeno’s eyes lit up with surprise momentarily, when yet no signs of anger. 

“You’re feisty, huh.”

“You’re annoyingly persistent, huh!”

The amusement which Jeno featured mere hints of thus far ultimately unfurled into a full on smile, which was, regrettably so,  _ very _ attractive. Renjun thought about what Jisung may be doing at that moment. Any thought that wasn’t linked to Jeno’s stupidly attractive smug face was starting to become increasingly interesting as the course of their conversation spiraled onward.

“So I reckon you’re going to keep pretending like you didn’t check me out from across the deck the whole time?”

“Narcissism is a disease, get well soon.”

“What, and you’re not acting like you’re better than everyone else? Exactly how is you stamping me off based on my status any different from what you’re accusing my kind of?”

“Your _ kind, _ you– so you’re a whole different species now. Interesting.”

“Don’t twist my words.”

“Let go of my arm.”

Finally, Jeno’s grip loosened and Renjun withdrew his hand, oddly without much of a rush. Jeno’s eyes were narrowed, closely monitoring his every yet so minor movement. Renjun could tell that Jeno probably already knew that he wouldn’t own up to anything, at least not verbally, and that there was a particular air of defeat in the way Renjun didn’t make another move to leave despite sullenly rubbing his wrist whilst darkly glowering in Jeno’s direction. It was almost comical, how blatant in its non-literacy the whole scene truly was. Renjun deeply despised everything that Jeno was, and yet everything beyond that was irredeemably attracted to the latter. 

But that wouldn’t materialize and carry to the outside unless he allowed it to, he figured, so there was no point in arguing with himself if it wasn’t even an option. 

Unless.

“You haven’t left yet,” Jeno noted with a neutral expression save for the glint in whose eyes, and Renjun’s gaze averted. 

A beat of silence passed between them. 

“Come with me, I’ll show you something.”

Once more Jeno’s hand found a hold on Renjun, yet this time, instead of his wrist the man’s fingers linked with Renjun’s, the latter caught off guard by the action wherefore he momentarily let himself be dragged along when Jeno climbed up the narrow staircase beside the outer wall which was said to be off limits, even for the servers. A few steps up, Renjun stilled.

“We can’t go there.”

Something inside him stirred at referring to the two of them as a collective, a  _ We _ , but he looked past it in light of the fact that his head may be met with the bottom of the ocean if his manager caught him using the staircase.

“It’s ok,” Jeno said, almost hushed in how laxly the words slipped past his lips, and Renjun gave him a disbelieving look which the other didn’t catch. With them concealed from the illumination of the lights beside the servers’ entrance behind the staircase, they could barely make out each other’s expression anymore, something that Renjun learned he could probably deem himself fortunate for. Jeno hauled him onto the small platform at the end of the stairs which led to a glass slide door, the narrowness of the space between the railing and the door forcing Renjun’s body uncomfortably close to the other’s. Lucky for him and the blossoming heat at the tips of his ears, the distance between them broadened again when Jeno whipped out what appeared to be a keycard which, when held against the small scanner besides it, unlocked the glass door causing it to slide open. 

Lastly, something in Renjun clicked.

“This is your party!?”

Jeno stepped inside the dark premises, not letting go of Renjun’s hand and thereby prompting the smaller to follow. The door slid shut behind them.

“Only took you four years,” Jeno mimicked Renjun’s speech from earlier, whereupon the latter immediately rolled his eyes. Which the other man didn’t see, as a matter of course, but it nonetheless made Renjun feel like he had at least some sort of poise left. As much as one could have when they found themselves entangled with the owner of a fucking yacht at a party on said yacht. It was a lot to digest, after all.

Jeno appeared to lead them across the floor towards a large window, their surroundings despite the lack of light undoubtedly giving off the appearance of expensiveness. A scent of fresh leather blended with something warm and aromatic filled the static of the air, Renjun certain that he had never found himself in a private setting reeking this much of sheer luxury. The more they neared the window, the more it provided a somewhat weak source of illumination, and by the time they reached it Renjun figured out why. Below them he could perceive the indistinct chatter of the guests, and when one looked down from their position behind the window, one could see the many fairy lights that were sprinkled about the surface of the open deck to lighten up the event. From further up, the people admittedly didn’t feel all that powerful anymore. It was funny, how he had upgraded from being amongst them to literally looking down upon them – albeit the sight was kind of pretty.

He didn’t notice when Jeno had let go of his hand. It was something he only became aware of when he found Jeno wasn’t beside him anymore, but somewhere in the murky, indistinct behind of the floor they were on. He could perceive the soft clinking of glass, the plop of a bottle cork being opened, and before realizing the implications of those sounds he simply found himself impressed at the fact that Jeno managed to easily find his way around in almost complete darkness, save for the faint light filtering through the window from the deck below them. 

Jeno came with two wine glasses in one hand, a bottle in the other. Red, by the looks of it.

“Celebratory drink?”

“I can’t drink, I’m at work.”

Jeno heaved out a brief disbelieving laugh, one without bite, however. As opposed to any sound that had left Renjun’s lips thus far. Either the man was really,  _ really _ patient by nature or just really, really desperate. Whichever it was, Renjun was starting to bask in the high tolerance for his defiant behavior. Perhaps he could’ve sworn Jeno  _ liked _ it, and who knew how useful wealthy acquaintances might prove to be in the future. He really had to hold his options open, considering the position he was in and all that.

“You’re not going to give up, are you?” Jeno said with a lazy half smile before he put the glasses and bottle down on a small couch table behind him. 

When he turned back around to face Renjun, Renjun took a bold step towards him, causing Jeno’s eyebrows to subtly jerk up in surprise. 

“I make guys work for me,” Renjun said, tone levelled, as if he hadn’t just thrown Jeno the biggest bone since he’d been thrust in whose company. 

The other man’s eyes narrowed by the slightest, yet once again not with anger or distaste, but with challenge.

“And you should do no less, looking like that.”

Jeno evidently took the bone and raised his hand to Renjun’s cheek, gently brushing over it with a knuckle. Renjun let him.

“So you  _ do _ think I’m a cutie,” he said in a borderline teasing voice, and Jeno pushed out a faint laugh.

“No,” he then said solemnly, making sure to look directly into Renjun’s eyes as he spoke. “You’re breathtaking.”

Renjun liked the sound of that, which is why he allowed the other to continue leaning in and kiss him square on the lips. Jeno’s palms settled at the sides of Renjun’s neck, angling his head to get a better angle as he languidly moved his mouth against his, no haste, no burning fervor just yet. Renjun took it upon himself to tease Jeno by gently taking whose bottom lip in between his teeth, this prompting Jeno to capture Renjun in a slightly more bruising kiss, tongue now mingling with the clash of lips along with the faint sound of a whimper from Renjun’s end. That appeared to evoke something in the other man, as he consequently snuck one of his arms around Renjun’s thin waist to brusquely pull him flush against his well-sculpted body. Renjun breathed out sharply. 

“Excited, aren’t we?” he scoffed, though feebly, his voice coming out a tad more broken compared to before. He flushed slightly at the realization. 

Jeno looked at him with hawk eyes.

“Look who’s talking, baby.”

Renjun’s eyes widened at the nickname, cheeks now heating up to a full on bloom as a prideful half grin unfurled on Jeno’s lips. Before the other man could so much as whip out yet another remark about Renjun’s evident state of fragility, Renjun launched forward to reconnect their mouths, the other heaving a deep-seated groan at the abrupt action. What had initially started out as a languid, tender make-out session had evolved into a heated clash of lips and tongue and teeth in a matter of seconds, Renjun somehow at a loss for a specific point in time at which he had abandoned his oh-so-beloved poise which he had clung onto so vigorously earlier. He really had nothing to say for himself – other than that Jeno was an incredibly good kisser. And exceptionally well built and attractive. And rich.

Perhaps he could go easy on himself with this one.

Soon after, the hand that wasn’t locked around Renjun’s waist started wandering, and Renjun winced just the slightest when the pads of Jeno’s fingers brushed against the hot superficies of his exposed skin underneath the loose shirt he was wearing as part of his uniform. Renjun was acutely aware of the fact that it would take the guests beneath them no more than a glance upward to catch them in the moment, and while that partially excited him it also raised some concern about the future of his professional career as a lowly server. Almost as if having read Renjun’s mind, Jeno suddenly withdrew from their exchange and looked at Renjun, half-lidded and lips covered with a sheen of saliva that brought Renjun’s insides to a boil, the sensation certainly not alleviated by the words that followed.

“I’m going to take you to my bedroom.”

Promptly, Jeno’s palms grasped onto the undersides of Renjun’s thighs and hoisted his delicate frame upward with ease, Renjun exhaling shakily as he instinctively wrapped his slender legs around the stout corpus and grasped onto Jeno’s shoulders through what was undoubtedly the most expensive piece of fabric he had ever put his fingers on. As Jeno was moving them, he occasionally planted surprisingly tender kisses at the side of Renjun’s pate which was nestled in the junction of Jeno’s broad neck, Renjun feeling impossibly small all of a sudden, though he couldn’t even convince himself he didn’t like it. 

They entered a room which, now that they were separate from the main living area that was at least a tad illuminated, was bathed into complete and utter murk. Nonetheless, Jeno appeared to find his way around just fine as he managed to ease Renjun down into soft satin sheets without so much as a struggle. Renjun sought for Jeno’s eyes as he blinked, continuously, attempting to adjust his vision to the darkness before he realized that the other was undoubtedly looking down upon him, hovering above. Renjun licked his lips.

“All that talk from earlier and look at you now,” Jeno said lowly, yet Renjun could barely detect the tease in his tone. He could tell Jeno was just as far gone as he was, when yet the other seemed far more versed in concealing it. “I’m going to wreck you, baby.”

This and the knee that now gradually depressed against his half hard groin made him keen quietly, and Jeno swallowed the noise by moving his lips against Renjun’s in another mind numbing kiss. Once again, the man’s hand started travelling to his naked stomach, palming over the expanse of skin and venturing upward to thumb at a nipple. Renjun sighed at the touch, senses amplified by the obscurity surrounding them and hips buckling upward to chase friction against Jeno’s knee whereupon the other was quick to settle his palm against him, pushing him against the bed again.

“Patience, baby.”

Renjun exhaled in a whimper.

Finally, Jeno leaned back by a tad to unbutton Renjun’s shirt with one hand whilst keeping himself propped up with the other, subsequently sitting up properly to rid himself of his white suit jacket. He thenon bent back forward to press a trail of open mouthed kisses along Renjun’s neck, chest, and stomach, further venturing downward as his fingers hooked underneath the waistband of Renjun’s briefs, mouthing at the freshly exposed skin of Renjun’s thighs with each inch that he pulled them downward. Renjun shuddered when the tip of his cock was met with the air, a pretty bead of precum quickly accumulating at the pinkish tip as Jeno carefully shed him of his pants and underwear. 

“So pretty.”

Renjun didn’t have it in him to open his eyes which he had quickly fastened shut, feeling sensitive all over now that he was completely exposed and subjected to Jeno’s prying eyes, which had likely adjusted to the gloom a solid while ago. A hand stroked over his thigh before it being hooked over Jeno’s clothed shoulder, Renjun acutely perceiving the tongue which darted out with the caressing kisses that were planted on the side of his knee. It was as though all his senses were amplified, more vibrant due to the absence of light and with each touch, each press of lips, a gentle tingle disseminated beneath the superficies of his sensitive skin, kindling a warmth that in combination of all the attention he was receiving set his whole body aflame. What could he say – it’d been a while since someone worshipped his body like that. 

“Gonna prep you. Hold on.”

With that, all of Jeno disappeared promptly and Renjun was left to shield his body from the sudden feel of open space surrounding him. He thought about whether there was any suitable facetious remarks that would be appropriate to make, to grant himself a sense of superiority given the situation, but his mind was entirely devoid of ideas in that department as if the scorn had been sucked out of him like a vacuum. In series of perceiving the distinct sound of a bottle cap unclasping, a hand made its way to Renjun’s naked hip, then to his cock, which thus far unattendedly arched against his abdomen, and Renjun heaved out a sigh. The man gave it a few languid jerks which made Renjun press his head into the sheets behind him, grasping at the fabric below him before the touch disappeared again. 

“Turn around, baby.”

It was comical how Renjun obeyed without even a hint of objection, even letting himself be manhandled to his knees so he stood on all fours. A hand settled on his cheek as to pull it to the side exposing him even further, Renjun inhaling sharply when a wet stripe was licked over the perineum all the way to his pucker, a mewl escaping him when the wet muscle pried past the rim. This was quickly accompanied by a single lubed up digit gradually entering up to the knuckle, the discomfort upon initial intrusion subsiding by the time Jeno pushed in a second finger to diligently open up his entrance, tongue slinking in between the spread. Evidently, Jeno was purposefully avoiding brushing upon any sensitive nerves, his actions serving the mere objective of preparing Renjun for what was to come and yet the latter found himself eliciting a needy whimper in quest for more, arms wobbly and torso collapsing against the bed as his spine fell into a graceful arch, eyes finally unclasping as to look towards his behind, half-lidded, frustrated and needy, to catch Jeno staring right back at him.

He continued his ministrations whilst maintaining eye contact at a spell, before wiping his mouth with a swipe of his forearm, leaning all the way forward to plant a sloppy kiss on Renjun’s anticipatory lips.

“Do you have any idea how eager you’re making me, baby?” Jeno asked between kisses, eyes seemingly spearing Renjun alive with every look into his own. “I can barely hold myself back with you.”

“Don’t,” Renjun breathed, immediately thereupon realizing that this had been his first verbal validation of the other man’s advances, Jeno forthwith also acting accordingly by abruptly manhandling Renjun onto his back again, Renjun’s mouth feeling dry. More clothes were shed and no time was wasted until Jeno finally lubed up his thick cock, Renjun barely getting around to taking in its true magnitude before its tip already hooked onto his rim momentarily before sliding past and he pushed out an impatient whine. Jeno was closely monitoring every twitch in Renjun’s expression with sober, narrowed vision, brows furrowed in what appeared to be concentration and his own contest at self-restraint as he repeated the previous motion a few times, the smaller of the two only belatedly catching onto the fact that Jeno was waiting for him to say something. To  _ beg _ .

“J–Jeno–”

“What is it, baby?”

Taking his bottom lip between his teeth momentarily, he looked at the man with plea in his eyes.

“P–Please…”

“Please what? You need to express yourself clearly, baby.”

_ Of course, _ Renjun thought bitterly, averting his gaze by tossing his head to the side. 

“Inside...please put it inside…”

Detecting shifting above him, he instantaneously found Jeno hovering atop his body with a hand brusquely latched onto his jaw which compelled him to turn his pate towards him again. Hints of defiance found their way back into his eyes.

“Look at me while you say it.”

His tongue darted out to swipe over the corner of his bottom lip, quickly feeling the air knocked out of him once more underneath the intensity of Jeno’s gaze.

“Please put your cock inside of me. Wreck me like you promised.”

Having concluded the last sentence, his soul immediately left his body in a flash with the acute and prompt sensation of Jeno’s cockhead slipping inside him, the glide fortunately enough as to not make for any painful resistance, when yet the stretch being significantly greater, the whole girth of the man’s length fully considered now that it eased inside into his hole in its entirety. Renjun’s respiration stalled, eyes falling shut, jaw slack.

Jeno stilled when his abdomen met with Renjun’s behind, remaining unmoving for a minute or so save for peppering a few gentle kisses at the corner of Renjun’s lips, the highs of his cheeks, the side of his knee which he had once more hooked atop his sturdy shoulder. He cooed, whispering tender praises against the shell of Renjun’s ear, reminding him to breathe whilst Renjun gradually adjusted and eased himself into the submerging feeling of being consummately  _ filled _ . 

“Jeno…” 

Renjun spoke barely above a whisper, and yet Jeno didn’t seem to need much more than that. A drawn-out moan found its way past Renjun’s lips as he arched his back following the sensual roll of Jeno’s hips, the sole motion of reentering once already causing whose length to brush against a sensitive bundle of nerves that sent Renjun’s mind buzzing about. Jeno progressively chased that reaction, and Renjun unwittingly rewarded him by clenching around his cock eliciting a deep-seated noise akin to a growl from the other man as a result. One of Jeno’s arms was propped beside Renjun’s skinny frame, while the other grasped onto his hip in a potentially bruising grip before resituating at the side of his face, thumb defyingly brushing against Renjun’s mouth which was slack with the string of whimpers falling from its lips. Unhesitating, Renjun invited the digit into his mouth with a lick of his tongue, Jeno watching glassy-eyed as the thumb disappeared between his lips. 

They shared a long look before Jeno’s hips started picking up the pace, snapping into Renjun with a heavy slapping sound that lacked all kindness of his previous caressing. Renjun failed to contain a moan.

“God, you’re so–” 

Jeno didn’t finish the sentence, removing his thumb from Renjun’s lips to take a hold of his leg and impatiently lay it over his other shoulder mirroring the other one already positioned, reangling and intent on channeling all might in his thrusts which kept increasing in vehemence, yet decreasing in precision. Renjun’s body shook with every forceful jab, as did the bed, and perhaps that would’ve been a good time to question whether anyone could hear them when yet the likelihood that either of them cared in the slightest was minimal. The new angle plunged Renjun’s nerve endings into overdrive and his hands reached out for any sort of hold, delicate fingers desperately grasping onto the back of the other’s neck as he allowed the sensation to wash over him. His feeble cries amplified when Jeno’s palm wrapped around his weeping length which, despite having been neglected for almost the entire duration, was painfully hard and had been bouncing against his stomach in sync with each thrust, his conscience now acutely aware of how rapidly he was inching towards climax. Jeno, too, appeared to take note of this and proceeded hammering into Renjun at that dizzying angle which made the pleas fall from his lips thin on a single drop of self-awareness.

Renjun came without warning, or as much of a warning as one may wordlessly convey in state of utter daze, painting his stomach and Jeno’s hand with ribbons of translucent white. Jeno’s spine erected before properly grasping Renjun’s sides, fucking into his sexed out, feeble frame with newfound vigor as he likewise appeared to chase an upcoming peak which hit him about half a minute after when Renjun increased the pressure around his throbbing cock. Whimpering weakly at the overstimulation, Renjun curled in on himself when Jeno pulled out with a sloppy trail of cum leaking past his gaping rim, the other immediately thumbing at it before lifting it to Renjun’s mouth who half-heartedly lapped up the bitter substance. 

“You’re something else.” 

He heard Jeno pant out who was propped up atop him once more, and he couldn’t help the satisfied, tired smile that thereon tugged at the corners of his mouth. A brief silence passed between them with no more than their irregular breathing filling in the static of the room.

“This is the first time you’ve smiled at me all evening.”

Renjun’s eyes widened, the smile instinctively disappearing from his lips. He stared up at Jeno, unsure of how to react to that statement and the other man exhaled a weak laugh.

“I had a feeling that would happen. Should’ve kept my mouth shut.”

At that he collapsed onto the bed beside Renjun, both of them simply subsisting in their sweaty, fucked out state for another few blissful moments.

“I don’t hate you,” Renjun managed to say then.

“I figured that much.”

Renjun powerlessly elbowed the body beside him. 

  
  


“But I’m glad you said it, still.”

  
  
  
  


Renjun’s stance towards summer hadn’t changed in the slightest, except for perhaps a few minor adjustments. While he used to practice extreme conviction in his statement that summer was a rich people only event, the course of events following that one night had effectively coerced him into expanding on that concept – it was a rich people and said rich people’s patrons only event. A rich people and said rich people’s  _ lovers _ only event.

Renjun liked to think of himself as an opportunist, so he didn’t really need any form of a defense handy if the voice in his head chided him for the position he’d landed himself in. Especially if one regarded the fact that he wasn’t  _ a mere _ opportunist, also somehow content with the company of no more than one particular wealthy individual who had, shockingly, taken a liking to him and decided to take him with them on their secluded summer yacht vacation to the Bahamas. 

And who was he to say no to a fully paid all-inclusive work-free vacation in the Bahamas, really. Sugar babies were supposed to like sugar, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> shit on me on tumblr i wrote this in two days @1aeil


End file.
